Sincerely Yours
by lavieheureuse
Summary: Hot, horny, helpless, what more? Yunjae  YunhoxJaejoong . Oneshot. PWP.


Title: Sincerely Yours

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Yunho/Jaejoong

Rate: NC17

Genre: Fluff, Smut

* * *

><p>He was hot, horny, and helpless.<p>

He was hot because of this damned feverish night weather in their room. Trails of sweat ran down his forehead to neck and chest, made his pajama shirt pressed tight to his body. He was horny because it has been two long, ridiculous weeks with no sex. And he was helpless, not able to touch his lover and caress his skin and be inside him. They only could manage three to four hours sleep, thanks to their hellish non-stop promotion schedules.

And what made him even more helpless was, his lover who was sleeping right next to him.

The moon showered its light to his lithe body and face, made him looked more angelic than usual. Soft sighs emanated from his plump, kissable lips and face covered with sweat. Those things made Jung Yunho, who was known to have very firm leader self-control, felt his patience nearing the border of desperation and endurance crossing the line of depression.

Jaejoong squirmed a bit in his slumber, switching his position to the direction of the bass singer. Another small whimper extracted; "Mmh… Yunho…"

Now that was unbearable.

Yunho dragged himself down the bed and rose to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. His member was bulging hard from under his pajama trousers. As stiff as a rock, he switched on the light and hoping to find a release.

"Ah-hah, dammit…"

Flickering his eyes and yawned, Jaejoong woke up slowly from his slumber and looked around. The last time he checked Yunho was there beside him, hugging his waist from behind with his strong arm and sang him a lullaby to sleep. But there, he was nowhere to be seen.

"… ah…"

The low groan coming from their shared bathroom caught Jaejoong's curiosity. "Yunho?"

As he getting close to the only room with light on, he could hear the groans clearer. The door was slightly opened and much to Jaejoong's surprise, he found his lover's pants pooled around his ankles and hands pumping his crotch up and down.

_Is he masturbating?_

Yunho's lower part rocked back and forth as his path getting faster. "Ah… Jaejoong-ah…"

_Is he masturbating to me?_

The tanned man now drew his head back and moaned, "Jae-ah… so tight…"

Yes. Fuck. Shit. Oh my god, this is not right… this is not right…

The eldest's face was apple red. He couldn't help it but to feel his own groin getting hard because of the display. He had to stop watching Yunho's private moment now, but as soon as the thought came, the door made a loud creaky sound. He, accidentally, has just pushed the door more open.

"J—Jaejoong?" Yunho's expression was a mix of embarrassment, shocked, a little bit of everything. The next second he rushed to pull his pants up. "What are you…— "

"Sorry… Yunho…" Jaejoong said timidly as his hands reached the doorknob to close the door. "I'll just… leave…"

"Wait," the sudden insistence on Yunho's tone stopped Jaejoong. "You can't leave easily after what you saw, Jaejoong."

"But…"

"No buts," the small-faced man patted his own lap, signaling that he wanted his lead vocal to sit there. "C'mere."

After a moment of thoughts the smaller man walked to his lover hesitantly. Yunho pulled his hand and forced him to sit on his thighs, Jaejoong's beautiful face facing him. He brought the older's hands to wrap around his neck. "Yunho, what will you…"

"Ssh," the younger one placed both his arms on Jaejoong's waist, leaned forward and licking his boyfriend's luscious lips. Jaejoong's feline figure shivered from the pleasure. Yunho continued their play by a kiss, sweet and tender at the first but as the temperature began to rise, the more frantic they became. Jaejoong deepened their lip-lock and his fingers danced Yunho's brownish locks, he swayed his lower body on the leader's stomach. Soft whimpers joining their frenzy lip battle, increasing the heat in their already hot bathroom.

Yunho didn't think twice to shove his tongue inside Jaejoong's mouth when it parted. With Yunho's wet tongue licking the insides of his mouth, the older one started to rip Yunho's clothes and vice versa. They tossed their clothes in some random directions before somehow ended up horizontally on the floor, Yunho's body on top of Jaejoong's.

The raven-haired was all aquiver under Yunho's watch. Smirking devilishly, the latter managed to lick his lover's earlobe lustfully, hands groping Jaejoong's butt and knead it like dough, extracting a delighted moan from Jaejoong's mouth. "Yun… Yunho…"

Yunho's wanton fingers pinched Jaejoong's cute nipple, the porcelain-skinned's body arched and his erection brushing against Yunho's nether area. Clammoring like animal, Yunho licked his lover's erect nipples and made the older one breathed heavier and shorter. The intense feeling of excitement made them both thrusting their sexy regions to meet while their hands exploring each other's skin, craving to feel every inch of it.

Pre-cum leaking from their crotches, weeks without any dose of sex affected their tenacity. Aware with this, Jaejoong pushed Yunho slightly to make the dark-skinned sit on the floor. Obeying with a little bit of confusion, Yunho let Jaejoong drew his long, tan legs aside. The pretty one placed his head between Yunho's thighs.

Uh-oh. Yunho knew very well where this was going.

Jaejoong grasped Yunho's hot flesh and stroked it slowly with his palm, Jaejoong's doe-like eyes keeping an earnest look with Yunho's small ones. He carefully brought his boyfriend's manhood to his mouth. Yunho licked his bottom lip in anticipation, watching contentedly as the center of Dongbangshinki swallowed his erection.

A wave of ecstasy shocked his whole body as Jaejoong's hot, wet tongue met his crotch. Chest heaving up and down, he helplessly pushed his sex deeper on Jaejoong's mouth, almost caused the latter to choke. Sensing his endurance nearing the end, Yunho gently stopped Jaejoong and pulled his cock out. He pushed Jaejoong's body down to the floor with his hand securing Jaejoong's back.

As soon as Jaejoong was leaning on his back again, Yunho easily climbed up the fragile form of his lover and gave three fingers for Jaejoong to suck. The said man gladly took them in his mouth and infolded them with saliva. Yunho then circled his index finger on Jaejoong's puckered entrance playfully.

"D—Don't tease me…" Jaejoong whined fatefully. A huge grin stretched across Yunho's face. He inserted a finger to Jaejoong's hot tunnel, the mentioned lover winced in pain. "Ohh…"

Worried if he had hurt his boyfriend too much, Yunho asked, "Are you okay, Baby?"

Tears were coming from the corners of Jaejoong's eyes. "Yes… Don't stop, Yunho… " The said man smiled concernedly and smooched Jaejoong. With the latter distracted by his kiss and skilful tongue, Yunho pushed in two more fingers and scissored Jaejoong's cavern to get him prepared.

Yunho lowered his voice and whispered right to Jaejoong's ear, "You've been naughty, Boo…"

"Ah… Yunho-yah…"

"Peeking on your leader like that, do you have no shame?"

"Oh, Yunho… Yunho…"

"You need to be punished, Boojae…"

"Punish me hard, Yunho! Punish me good!"

"Beg me, Joongie-ah…" Yunho commanded with his best suggestive voice and that put Jaejoong in a familiar but delighting the vicious rate of pleasure taking control of his whole being, Jaejoong couldn't help but responded, "Yunho-yah… please…"

"Please what, Joongie?" the tanned man's unimpeded hands exploring Jaejoong's flawless skin, enhancing a clamoring sound from the latter's throat. "Please… put it… inside…"

"Put what, Jae? What thing do you want me to put?" Yunho tried his best not to clamor like an animal and instantly eat Jaejoong alive.

"Put… your cock… inside…"

Oh Lord.

Conveniently complied his lover's request, Yunho pulled out his three fingers and teasing Jaejoong's pink tunnel with the tip of his member. Using his pre-cum as lube, he smoothly thrust his length inside, Jaejoong's hole began to loosened and welcomed Yunho's large groin. Jaejoong's hands seized Yunho's waist for support before Yunho rocked his hips, sliding his prick inside and outside.

Jaejoong's continuous, sexy moans kept Yunho's motions accompanied. The paces started slow and gentle, but it was hard to keep it that way if your slick skin brushing against another heated skin that engulfed your length tightly. Their breath were getting labored as they jerked their selves harder to each other, one hips throbbing while the other moves back and forth to accommodate the other's speed.

The feeling of Yunho's skin on top of him and his cock stabbing deep inside his tight ass made Jaejoong's vision blurred with tears. He circled his legs around Yunho's slender waist and pulled him closer. Yunho gladly followed Jaejoong's punctuation and grinded to him even harder. Jaejoong's moans were changing into ecstatic cries while low growls emanated from Yunho.

Their vigorous movements were getting more frantic as the temperature rose between them. Pounding sounds echoed together with whimpers and huffs. Yunho exhorted his manhood deeper unconsciously and Jaejoong's hole tightened, clenched Yunho's stiff member firmly. Jaejoong was too carried away to know that Yunho has grasped his erection and started to pump it. The double stimulation caused Jaejoong to whine loud and get his body to rock faster. Yunho dangled the pace and joined his boyfriend to wobble swiftly.

Pre-cum leaked from their vitalities and abridged their motions. Yunho leaned down while he still thrusting and pumping and he sent butterfly kisses to Jaejoong's face. They panted to each other's mouth, bit each other's lips before Jaejoong saw light black spots on his vision and spurt his semen to Yunho's hand and stomach with a loud cry. His tunnel confined the length inside fervently and that made Yunho reached his climax after some constant thrusts.

Both breathing erratically, Yunho felt his own prick softening and tenderly dislodged. They shared a pure, longing kiss and held to each other for a good time.

After waited for their breath getting back to normal, Yunho gently brought Jaejoong to his arms and carried him bride-style to their bedroom. He carefully put his lover on their queen-sized bed and covered him with blanket before he walked to the other side of the bed and lying next to Jaejoong. The mentioned man slid and curled up under Yunho who circled an arm on Jaejoong's curvy waist.

"I missed that, Boo," said the bass-voiced, buried his nose on Jaejoong's soft hair.

"Me too," Jaejoong pressed his face to Yunho's chest. "I'm sorry, Yunho-yah."

"For what?" asked Yunho between care and curiosity, hand caressing his boyfriend's back.

"For making you didn't dare to ask for 'that'," Yunho chortled to Jaejoong's blunt answer.

"Don't be," the leader lifted his beloved's unmistakably stunning face up and pecked those thick lips. "You were exhausted, I don't want to wear you out."

"But I should understand," the flaccid-figured one sighed.

"You don't have to," Yunho replied raucously. "You've done things to me more than I deserve."

"Why you never let me to give more and take less?" Jaejoong pouted. Yunho laughed secretly before their eyes met, observed each other adoringly.

"Because you already have," the words which came from Yunho's mouth were honest.

"I don't believe you," Jaejoong punched his lover's chest slightly.

"Why don't you?"

"That's because I know you. You'll do everything to please others before yourself," Yunho could trail an irked tone in Jaejoong's voice.

"Nah, you're just assuming," the brown-haired man answered, half-chuckled. The other punched his chest again, harder this time. "Ssh, Love. Get some sleep, you need rest."

No answer.

"Boo?"

"You want me to sleep but you expect me to reply your utters?"

"Haha, okay. Now sleep."

They stayed silent for a while, but you guessed, Jaejoong broke it first.

"I still feel sorry."

No reply.

"Yunnie-ah?"

"Look who's talking now," Yunho grinned ear to ear teasingly. "I thought you want to sleep."

Jaejoong's lips formed a pout.

"Baby-ah," the taller man called. "I'm sorry too."

"Why are you, Yunho-yah?" Jaejoong sounded a bit grief. He stroked Yunho's back lovingly, waiting for the younger to continue.

"I can't give you more time to spend with me," Yunho's voice was shaky. Jaejoong was about to interrupt but Yunho put a finger on his lips, signifying he didn't want Jaejoong to say anything.

"But this…" Yunho slowly dragged Jaejoong's hand to his left chest. The older's eyes turned watery as he felt heartbeats constantly pulsed, his lips trembling. Smiling softly, Yunho looked Jaejoong in the eyes and whispered, "…is always yours."


End file.
